The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Lomandra confertifolia, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘SIR5’. Lomandra confertifolia is a species of grass-like plant native to Australia and belonging to the Xanthorrhoeacea family. The market class for ‘SIR5’ is that of an ornamental grass-like plant. ‘SIR5’ is intended for use in landscaping and as a decorative grass-like plant.
Lineage: The Lomandra confertifolia variety ‘SIR5’ was first discovered as a seedling in January 1998 in an Australian nursery in the state of New South Wales during a routine inspection of large quantities of common Lomandra confertifolia production stock. ‘SIR5’ was selected due to its very glaucous upper side leaf texture.
Asexual reproduction: ‘SIR5’ was first propagated asexually by division in the state of New South Wales, Australia and has since been asexually propagated by division and micropropagation. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘SIR5’ variety have remained stable and true to type through successive cycles of asexual propagation.